


Honeycomb

by orphan_account



Category: Metallica
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Blind Date, Gay, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1986/7 Jason Newsted & 1996 James Hetfield
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Kudos: 27





	Honeycomb

Swear this shit wasn't a good idea. Sitting in a Coffee shop waiting for some unknown man to show up.

What if he's a creep? He could be 67 for all I know. What if he kidnaps and rapes me? Oh my gosh what if he's a serial killer like Gacy?

This is all of my friends Dave and Juniors fault."Go out and find someone." They said. "It will be easier to find a gay man on an online dating website." They said.

Hello it's 1994 I'm sure in about 20 years this online dating shit will be dead.

I don't even like coffee. I'm more of a tea person. I got a seat in the far back cause I know it will be odd for two men to have a date out in the open. Now I'm making easier for me to get shanked.

This guy is already ten minutes late. I doubt he will show up.

"What would you like?" A very happy looking female bartender asks me.

I ask for tea because of course. Five minutes past by and the tea comes. This guy still hasn't come. I'm beginning to think I've been stood up.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when the bell to the door starts dinging indicating someone has come in. I turn around and it's some older looking guy with short dirty blonde hair a beard, mustache and blue eyes wearing all black.

I turn back around wondering if my date is really going to show up. I get back to sipping my tea when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kid,do you know a man by the name of Jason I'm supposed to be meeting him here." The blonde hair man says to me.

Hmm,who's he calling kid. That's not important though he said Jason. This can't be a coincidence.

"Are you James?" I ask him.

He gives me wide eyes. "Yes I am who are you?"

I can see some realization him hit like a bullet. "I'm Jason." I know he wasn't expecting this. I wasn't either.

"Y-you're Jason?" James asks needing more confirmation.

"Yes I am." I say.

James sits down in front of me and looks me straight in the eyes. "Wow I wasn't expecting you at all."

I look away from his gaze it's so intimidating. "What were you expecting?"

"Someone much, much older." James says looking back at me.

"Yeah well I thought you'd be younger." I say playing with my tea cup.

"I don't know if we should continue with this date. We should just go home and act like this never happened." He says.

"Why? Our ages don't matter. I didn't go on some dating website where I could potentially end up as taco meat to be stood up."

James chuckles. "Since you have it so figured out and since I don't want to break you're heart I'll stay. But don't expect anything too romantic, kiddo."

Again who is he calling kid he doesn't even know how old I am. 

I want to strike a conversation because this is a date. "Where do you work?"

Smooth Jason so Smooth.

"Are you gonna stalk me or something?" James asks staring at me.

"No, No I didn't mean it like that." I say trying hard to explain.

James laughs again. His voice is so deep. "I'm just messing with you Kid take it easy."

Kid

"I'm a mechanic. How bout yourself? What school do you go to?"

School?

"I'm not in school." I say feeling annoyed that he thinks I'm so young.

James gives me this surprised expression. "Are you a highschool dropout?"

Now is my turn to Laugh."No I'm not."

I can tell he's thinking. "Wait so your out of school?" He gets his answer when I nod. "How old are you?"

"I'm Twenty." I say not impressed that he thinks I'm younger.

"No fucking way! I thought you weren't even legal."

I give him an annoyed look. "My mistake you look very young anyone could have mistaken you for a teenager."

"How old are you 27? 28?" I ask wanting to know.

"I'm thirty six."

No way that is fucking ancient! He's sixteen years older than me.

The same waitress come back to our table and asks James what he'd like to drink.

"Do you have any beer?"

"Sir you do realize this is a coffee shop?"

James looks puzzled. "So?"

"We do not sell beer in coffee shops."

"Okay well I'll have what he's having." James says pointing to me.

"Okay so one tea coming up."

"Tea? Really Jason at a coffee shop? How insane are you?"

He said my fucking name.

"I'll have a coffee."

The waitress leaves us alone again.

"You listen to Zeppelin?" James asks referring to my tank.

"Yes they're one of the greatest bands. You must listen to them too."

"I saw them live."

"No way when? That must have been ages ago."

"Yeah it was. In 1976."

1976? I was only two.

"Have you seen any bands live?"

"A few. I've seen X-Japan."

James snorts."That hair metal band? Could you even understand them?"

"They're really good that's why they're still around. Besides music is subjective."

James studies me. Fuck his gaze is strong.

I want to get to know him better. "What are you're hobbies?"

"When I'm not working on cars or listening to music I'm playing guitar."

Guitar. "You play guitar that's so cool I play bass." I say sounding more excited than I should.

"That is cool I suppose."

His coffee comes and he puts so much cream and sugar in it. "I thought you would like black."

"Ew black coffee is disgusting." James says making an exaggerated look of disgust.

The date goes by so well. I couldn't believe it. I mean yes it wasn't perfect but it is the greatest date I've been on.

"Never asked but where do you work?" James says as we walk out of the coffee shop together.

"This record shop a few blocks down." I reply.

"Okay that's good to know. So how did you like the date?" He asks sounding unsure for the first time this whole night.

"I really enjoyed it. It was the most fun I had just talking to someone in awhile." I tell him.

James looks at me and he smiles. This is the first time I've seen him smile I'm really fond of it.

I feel a big arm wrap around my waist and I'm brought closer to James. "How did you get here?"

"I walked it's really not that far." I say knowing what he's going to ask.

"Let me drive you." James says. I know he's not taking no for an answer so I agree.

His car is really cool it's a vintage Mustang I'm not surprised he is a mechanic. 

I look out the window looking at all of the cars pass and I feel a hand on my thigh.

I turn in James direction and his eyes are still on the road. His hand moves closer and closer to my area and of course I'm freaking out. Is he going to do something to me in the car?

That would be hot.

"James? What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like." He says placing his hand right on my area.

"Thought you were gonna take me home." I says slightly moaning when he squeezes.

James finally glances at me."Do you want that?" 

I don't even think before I respond. "No."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check me out on wattpad under the name ToubaboKoomi. (X-Japan rocks! Btw)


End file.
